My Happy Ending
by Kamilia
Summary: Been single all her life, Flora never thought too much about a happy ever after with her 'Prince Charming'. One day a guy name Helia appears in her life and the two hit it off. As time passes and the two spends time together, Flora begins to wonder if she could have a happy ending with her daughter.
1. Restless Night

The stars flooded the dark sky and surrounded the brightest star of all, the moon. It was full and could be seen for miles.

In a deluxe apartment laid a female with long, silky brunette hair, bright jade eyes and had soft, smooth and tan skin. She tossed and turned for what seemed like hours before giving up. Clearly the sleep train has left her at the station.

Seconds turned to minutes before a knock was heard from the white painted door of her large bedroom. Without an answer the door pushed opened to reveal a five year old girl with long curly brunette hair, dark skin and brown eyes. She had on green and white pyjamas with a brown teddy bear held tightly in her right arm.

Flora saw the young girl and moved over to the left side of the bed to make space for her. Patting on the available space, the older female cooed. "Come little one."

The girl gladly jumped onto the bed before positioning herself underneath the pink sheet. "Momma, I can't sleep. Can you tell me a story about a Prince and his Princess?"

"The sleep train left you too, Layla." Flora sighed sadly, thinking about which Fairytale story to tell her. "Okay, how about Cinderella?"

Layla shock her head before it onto the fluffy pillow. "Cinderella is so overdone."

"Okay, how about Snow White?" Flora asked.

"Sure." Layla chimed, hugging her teddy bear tighter.

"Once upon a time there lived a girl with skin has white as snow, hair and eyes as black as fire ashes and lips as red as cherry. Her mother dubbed her Snow White." Flora stroke Layla's right cheek. "Her mother died shortly after her birth, leaving Snow White to be raised by her father. As the year passed Snow White grew into a beautiful woman and men all over wanted her as their bride. Her father thought she needed a motherly figure and remarried."

"To a wicked witch right?" Layla asked, becoming more interested in the story.

"Yes to a wicked witch." Flora smiled. "The new Queen was beautiful and vain. She would go to her magic mirror and say, 'Mirror, Mirror on the wall! Who is the fairest of them all?' The mirror would usually reply, 'You are my Queen'. One day the mirror gave her a different answer."

"The mirror said Snow White is the fairest of them all." Layla mumbled before a yawn escaped her lips.

"Yes, it did. The Queen became jealous and hired a hunter to kill Snow White." Flora smirked, kissing the child's forehead. "The hunter carried Snow White to the woods and let her go. Snow White wondered the woods till she found a cottage. Entering the small building she fell asleep in one of the seven beds. When night came seven dwarves came in and was surprise to see such a beauty in their home. Do you know the dwarves name, Lals?"

"Doc, Grumpy, Sleepy, Bashful, Happy, Sneezy and Dopey." Layla called out while using her hands to count off the dwarves.

"Correct." Flora applauded her. "They found Snow White in one of their beds. Once the black hair beauty awoke and saw the short men, she asked to stay with them. They agreed in favour of her cooking and cleaning for them. Days later at the Palace, the Queen asked her magic mirror who is the fairest of them all and it surprised her by saying Snow White. The evil Queen found out where her step daughter was and transformed into an old lady. Heading to the cottage, the Queen gave Snow White..."

Flora saw Layla yawning and decided to summarize the story even more. "The Queen gave Snow White a poisonous apple. The black hair beauty took a small bite of the fruit before falling into a deep sleep. The Queen managed to escape before the dwarves came. The seven men tried everything they could but could not wake up the Princess. They then placed Snow White into a glass coffin and placed her upon top of a hill. A year or so passed before a handsome Prince came by on a house. He was captured by Snow White's beauty and wanted her. The dwarves explained what happened to the Princess. The young man removed the cover of the coffin and gave Snow White a kiss. The small piece of the apple came out and Snow White awoke."

"Snow White fell in love with the Prince at first sight?" Layla questioned as her eyes closed.

"Right. They got together and eventually set to get married." Flora informed her, knowing the girl was about to fall asleep. "They invited the Step Mother to the wedding. The Queen was surprised to see that Snow White was alive after thinking she was dead for so long. After the wedding ended Snow White and the Prince gave the evil Queen hot iron shoes to wear. The Queen put them on and began dancing in them till she died. Snow White and the Prince lived happy ever after."

"Fairytales are so unrealistic." Layla yawned, preparing to drift off to sleep. "I like the ending though. The couple always end up together and I like that. Momma, I want you to find your Prince Charming like the Princesses in the stories. I want you to be happy like my real momma and papa."

Flora sighed, hearing soft snores escape Layla's lips. The young one was out like a light. Flora was Layla adoptive mother. The young one biological parents, Aisha and Nabu passed away two years ago in a car crash. Flora had agreed to become Layla's legal guardian at the time of birth.

Now at age twenty-two she was a mother without actually giving birth.

Getting comfortable, she thought. _'I like the idea of a happily ever after. This is the real world though and there is no such thing as a happy ever after. Besides it's not like I have guys lining up by my door begging for a date.'_

Flora was deep in her thought before sleep came over her.

* * *

><p><strong>Have had this story in my mind for years and debating on whether to put it up or not. Tell me what you think and open to honesty.<strong>


	2. Making A New Friend

Flora stood in front of brown brick church wearing a pink mini skirt, matching colour, knee length high heel boots with laces and a green blouse. Taking a deep breath, the brunette counted mentally to ten before entering the holy building.

Standing at the top of the altar was a blonde hair female with orange coloured eyes with a male that had blue hair and dark eyes.

'_Only two hours with the wicked witch and Nex.' _Flora thought. _'Don't know why such a good guy would marry such a spoiled, mean, selfish person like Diaspro. Then again it shouldn't matter what I think just as long as I plan the wedding of their dreams.' _

Diaspro saw Flora first and shouted. "Fauna, hurry up. I have places to go and shopping to do."

Moving towards the couple, she muttered. "The name is Flora and I am coming."

"I am not paying you to correct me." The blonde snapped her left fingers.

Taking a deep breath the brunette tried to remain calm. _'The money from this wedding could get me one step closer to opening my own wedding business and buy Layla something nice for her birthday.' _

"Diaspro, please be nice. Flora is one of the best wedding planners in town." Nex scolded his bride to be.

The brunette put on a brave smile. Reaching them, Flora stated. "The agency I work at got a great photographer. He should be here any minute now."

"What happened to that guy Jared or Fared?" Diaspro hissed, looking like she was ready to blow. "He was a wonderful photographer."

"He is no longer working with the agency." Flora carefully said, knowing that the blonde was lying about Jared been a wonderful photographer. His work suck but the boss, Ms Giffin didn't want to let him go because she was sleeping with him. When Jared was catch sleeping with one of Ms Griffin's daughter, Icy she let him go.

"His work sucked to me." Nex gave his opinion while folding his arms. "Are you sure this new photographer is any good?"

"I have seen his work and can honestly say he is amazing." Flora exclaimed, thinking back to the wonderful pictures he emailed.

A few seconds later the doors to the church opened to reveal a male a little taller than Flora with blue hair, similar colour eyes and fair skin. He had on a blue and white shirt with black pants and blue and white sneakers. He had a black two strap bag that held his photo equipment and pictures of his work.

He headed to the three adults at the altar. "I apologise for been late."

Flora checked her silver watch. She recognised him as Helia from the employee file Griffin had she put together for him. "Actually, you are on time."

Helia replied, reaching the brunette beauty. "You must be Flora."

She nodded. "Okay. Let me introduce you to our clients. They are Diaspro and Nex."

"It is nice to meet you." Helia carefully placed his bag onto a nearby bench. "How about I show you some of my work before we begin?"

Flora was glad. Helia got right down to business unlike Jared.

* * *

><p>Two hours later Helia and Flora left the church, relieved to be finished.<p>

Checking her watch, Flora mentioned. "We have about three hours till we meet our next clients. I can promise you they are less demanding than Diaspro."

Helia sighed. "I didn't think anyone could be so evil. I am surprise she made it through the church door without been burned."

Flora giggled softly. "I think she is really spoiled and self-centred but not evil."

Helia shock his head. "At least the wedding is next week so only a few more days before I never have to see her again."

"So true. I usually go to a café nearby when I have such a long break. Do you want to come with me?" Flora suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea." Helia nodded. "Is it walking distance or do we have to take a vehicle there?"

"It's an half an hour if we walk it and about ten minutes if we take a taxi." She informed him, about to head to the taxi stand.

Helia stopped her by placing his hand onto her right shoulder. "I have a car."

He pointed a blue convertible parked in front of the church.

"That is better than a taxi." She smiled.

Getting into the car, Flora gave Helia directions to the café.

* * *

><p>Sitting by the window around a two sitter, Helia and Flora had cups of water with a cub sandwich in front of them.<p>

Taking a sip of her water Flora asked. "I heard you are one of the best in the business. Thought a hot shot photographer like you would be working with a well known company instead of a small wedding planning agency."

"I have been free lancing since I left college and after two years it was time for a change." Helia began explaining before taking a sip of his water. "Even though I was free lancing, the amount of work I was doing took a lot out of me. My Grandfather lives here and told me about a wedding agency looking for a person in my expertise so I applied. What about you? I heard a lot about you while I was working in the city. You are said to be one of the best wedding planner in the business. All the agencies want you but you choose to stay here."

"I did work in the city for a while." Flora confessed before taking a nibble on her sandwich. "I graduated college with degrees to be a Vet and an Event Planner. I worked at an animal hospital for a while before they let me go in order to downsize. Nowhere would take me since I was still considered to a rookie at the time so I moved here to be with my parents. Once I moved here it took less than a month before Griffin gave me a job as a Wedding Planner."

"So the reason why you didn't take any of the job offers is because you are loyal to Griffin." Helia commented before biting into his sandwich.

"No, that is not the reason." The brunette answered, taking another sip of water. "By the time other agencies wanted me I became attached to the town. It's so peaceful and less stressful than when I was living in the city. Besides I do more good around than if I had left. Almost every weekend I would go to the animal shelter and give the animals a free check up."

"I love animals. Maybe I could come with you some times and assist in any way possible." Helia offered.

"That would be great. My daughter and I are going to the shelter this weekend. I could give you a call and we meet up." Flora chimed at the thought of someone helping her especially someone as cute and nice as Helia.

"Is it safe to bring your daughter to an animal shelter?" Helia asked.

"Layla is five and the animals at the shelter are harmless." Flora informed him. "Besides I gave her, her shots before we went there."

"Does her father go with you?" Helia pondered.

"No, he died two years ago."

"I am sorry to hear that." Helia felt bad for prying. "It must be hard to lose a parent especially so young."

"I know what you mean. I lost my parents last year and it hurt a lot." Flora muttered. "Layla has it hard since she lost both her parents at such a young age."

"Both parents?" Helia became puzzled at the statement. "I thought…"

"No, I am not her birth mother. I am only Layla's guardian." Flora said. "I never expected to be single and a mom at age twenty two."

Helia took another bite of his food before stating. "I am twenty three and never expected to be single and living with my Grandfather."

"It's funny how the life you expected to have at a certain age isn't the life you have." Flora pointed out before eating her sandwich.

"At this age I expected to own a house, dating and explore at least half the country before getting married and have children." Helia pointed out.

"I expected to be dating, have enough money to buy a house and not be renting and have my own business." Flora said, finishing up the last of her food.

The two continued to talk till it was time to go back to work.


	3. Connecting

As Helia and Flora left the church with their bags the blue hair male commented. "You were amazing. Now I see way so many people want you as their wedding planner."

Flora smiled, happy about Helia's comment. "Thanks. You were pretty good yourself. You're the best photographer I have ever met."

"That means a lot coming from you." Helia returned her smile.

The brunette checked her watch for a moment. "I will see you tomorrow, Helia. I have to go and pick up Layla."

"How about I give you a drive?" Helia offered, looking over at the female.

"You don't have to." Flora shook her head. "I don't want to inconvenience you."

Helia placed his hand onto Flora's right shoulder as the two stopped walking. "It's no inconvenience. I enjoy spending time with you and I am in no rush to go home to an empty house with Gramps been on a date now."

Flora feeling like she could trust him, said. "Okay."

Getting into the blue hair male's car, Helia started the car before Flora gave him direction to Layla's school.

* * *

><p>Reaching Alfea Prep Helia stopped the car while Flora was looking through the crowd of students who was running out to greet their parents. The female had on a black jacket, red tie, white shirt with a red pleated skirt, white knee length socks and black shoes. The males wore a black jacket along with the same colour pants, white shirt, red tie, white socks and black shoes.<p>

Flora scanned the crowd till she pinpointed the five year old. The twenty-two year old whistled causing Layla to look her direction.

Layla smiled and ran to Flora. "Mommy!"

Reaching the car, the curly hair brunette jumped into the back of the car. "How was school today, Lals?"

"It was okay." She sighed, before looking over to Helia. "Hello."

"Hello Layla." Helia replied, starting up the car. "My name is Helia. I am a friend and co-worker of your Mom."

"You look nice." Layla commented, as she began scanning her bag for a brown envelope. Finding it, she handed it to Flora before focusing on Helia once more. "Do you want to go out with my Mom? She is single."

Flora darted her eyes towards her daughter. "Layla!"

"What?" She said, trying to put on her seatbelt. "You two look like a cute couple."

Helia unbuckled his seatbelt so that he could but on Layla's own. Once it was fasten, he put on back his before driving out of school.

Flora turned her attention to the envelope Layla gave her while asking. "How would you know what a cute couple looks like?"

"I saw a picture of my parents and they looked like you and Helia." Layla pointed out, turning her attension to the blue hair male. "What do you say Helia? Don't you think my Mom is beautiful?"

"I think Flora is very beautiful." Helia answered, honestly while indicating to the older female to give him directions to her home. "Layla, your Mom and I just met. There is no way we can just jump into a romantic relationship till we get to know each other better. Even then we still might not get together."

Layla seemed a little disappointed. "Oh!"

Flora gave him directions as she took out a sheet of paper to look at Layla's report card. "Layla, Helia will be joining us at the animal shelter this weekend."

That seemed to cheer up the five year old a little. Helia added. "I heard there is a carnival coming into town Saturday. Would you two like to go with me?"

Layla looked over to her mother. "Mom, what do you say?"

"That sounds like a good idea." Flora nodded. "Lals, I like this semester's report card. C- in Art and A+ in everything else."

Layla pouted. "I like Art but need help in it."

"What problem are you having in Art?" Helia asked, making a left turn.

"Apparently everything." The five year sighed, sadly.

"Art was one of my majors in college." Helia informed her. "I have a beginners guide to Art Book at home. It helped me from Prep School to College."

"That would be nice. Maybe the book can help Mom too since she stinks at drawing."

"Hey! My drawings are not that bad." Flora playfully pouted.

"The last time Mom tried to help me draw something it looked like a three year old did it." Layla pointed out. "In Art, Mom excels the most at dancing, writing stories and singing."

Flora sighed in defeat. "As hard as it is to say, she is right. I love Art and all that falls underneath it but drawing is not my strongest suit."

"If time permits I could help you two with that." Helia offered as he drove up to an apartment complex. Stopping the car, he continued. "Drawing is one of my strongest talents along with writing poems."

Flora said as she removed her seatbelt. "I would like to see your work one day."

Helia nodded. "No problem. I can bring a few tomorrow. Hope to see your work also. Dancing and singing are not my strongest point."

"I don't mind giving you a performance. Griffin usually comes in late and I think our first client is at ten." Flora offered as she and Layla got out of the car.

"Bye Helia!" Layla waved to him.

"Bye Layla. See you Saturday." Helia replied, waving back to her. "And I will see you tomorrow, Flora."

"Tomorrow." Flora waved good bye to him.

Helia waited till they were safely in the building before driving off. Going home, he thought. _'Flora is a nice person and meant what I said to Layla. She is very beautiful and would like to get to know her better. Flora is unlike any female I have met before.'_

* * *

><p>Flora and Layla entered their apartment. Flora thought as she closed the door. <em>'Helia seems like a nice person and made a great team today while working. Wonder if he could be the… No stop thinking like that Flora.'<em>

"Mom, are you okay?" Layla asked, looking at her considered.

"Yeah, I am fine." Flora sighed. "Go and change your clothes while I will make us dinner."

Layla did as told while Flora headed to the kitchen.


	4. Daddy!

Flora, Helia and Layla let out a sigh of relief as they slumped to the ground. Each of them had on a grey jumpsuit with the name 'Domino Animal Shelter' printed on the upper left side.

The trio had their backs against the wall with Flora and Helia sandwiching Layla.

"I have never worked so hard before." Layla whimpered, softly. "Mommy, I saw a dog I like. Can I get it?"

"No, sweetie. The apartment complex we live in doesn't allow animals. Maybe when we get a house with a decent amount of yard space we can buy a dog."

The younger female sighed sadly. "Alright. I am going to hold you to that promise, Mom."

"Of course you can." Flora gently nudged her.

Helia smiled at the two before shifting his focus to Layla. _'She looks like someone I met a long time ago. Could she be A…'_

Flora called out. "Helia, what's the matter?"

Shaking his head, the blue hair male looked at Flora. "What?"

"I asked, what's the matter? You seemed out of it a while ago." She replied.

"Sorry. It's just that Layla remains me of someone I know." Helia answered. "She passed away a few years ago with her husband and child."

"Oh! Layla does look a lot like her mother." Flora glanced at the five year old. "She could be her mini me."

Layla groaned softly. "Mommy and Helia, I am hungry. Can we get something to eat now?"

"Sure." Helia nodded. "We can go to my house for a nice home cook meal before getting some rest and head to the carnival."

Layla jumped for joy. "Yeah! Finally I can get a home cook meal. I have been living on fast food because Mom can't cook."

"Hey! You do get home cook meals." Flora stated. "I just don't have the time to cook with work."

"Helia, Mommy's foods are almost toxic. They stick." Layla pouted.

"Till you can do better stop complaining." The older brunette commented as she got up.

Helia stated as he got to his feet. "I like to cook. Before living on my own I would cook for my entire family."

"When you and Mommy get married you can cook for us." Layla smiled, getting up. "We could be like a real family."

The adults shock their heads as they collected their bags and head out.

* * *

><p>Driving up to an old style two storey house made out of concrete Layla and Flora admired the place. The brown building was at the centre of a garden and was completely fenced off.<p>

Helia parked the car in the driveway before the three got out.

Flora commented. "This place is beautiful. I wouldn't mind living here instead of that apartment complex."

"I love it here." Helia smiled, as he escorted the females into the house. "The house has been in my family for nearly a hundred years. I wouldn't mind staying here when I get marry and start a family."

"Whoever you choose as a bride would be out of her mind to not want to stay here." Flora chimed as they entered the building.

As everyone entered into the living room Helia closed the door before calling out. "Grandpa!"

A few moments later a short, elderly man with long grey hair, fair skin and black eyes entered the room. He wore white pants with a yellow and white shirt.

"Hello." He spoke, looking at his grandson before focusing on the two females. "You must be Flora and Layla. Helia has spoken highly of you two."

"Gramps." Helia muttered.

"Really?" Layla became trilled. "What did he say about my mom?"

"Calm down little one." Saladin smiled. "He did mention how beautiful your mother was. Along with what a talented wedding planner she is as well as an incredible dancer."

"Grandpa!" Helia called out, remembering how graceful Flora danced for him a few days ago at work.

Flora secretly smiled upon hearing that.

"Really! Mommy said that Helia is very handsome, smart and a skilful artist and photographer." Layla commented, looking at the two adults. "I can't wait for the two of them to get together and be married so we can be a family."

"Layla!" Flora and Helia said at the same time.

Saladin chuckled for a bit, seeing the two embarrassed. "Helia told me you two were coming over so I made something to eat."

The three were happy to hear that. Placing their bags and shoes into a corner they headed to the dining room for food.

* * *

><p>Sitting around a four seat table Saladin and Layla were to the left with Helia and Flora to the right.<p>

After eating the wonderful meal and washed the plates the four sat around the table to talk.

Saladin looked at Layla for a bit before pointing out. "Helia, Layla looks a lot like your friend's wife Aisha."

Flora and Layla softly gasped.

Helia nodded. "Yes, I mentioned it earlier while we were at the animal shelter. She does look like Aisha but there is no way she could hers and Nabu's daughter. I heard she passed away along with her parents a few years back."

Flora managed to speak first. "Are you by chance talking about Aisha and Nabu Andros?"

"Yes." Helia answered, looking at her in surprise. "Nabu and I were best friends in high school and college. Meet Aisha a few times when they came into the city. How do you know them?"

"Aisha was my best friend. I met Nabu through her." Flora answered. "How comes I didn't see you at the wedding or funeral?"

"I was stuck in a snow storm for a week that's way I couldn't make it to the wedding and got into was in the hospital around the time of the funeral because of a crash." The blue hair male informed her.

Flora took out her phone and quickly looked for a picture of Aisha and Nabu together. Showing it to Helia, she asked. "To be clear, it's them you are talking about?"

"Yes." Helia replied, getting up. He went into his room for a moment before coming back with a purple folder and a picture of Aisha and Nabu.

The picture was the same as the one Flora had in her phone. It was of the two of them at the beach. Aisha had on a purple one piece swimsuit while Nabu wore a similar colour swim trunks.

"It's the same picture." Flora muttered softly, comparing the two.

"I took this a few years back at Hanging Neck Falls." Helia told her. "It was around the same time they gave me a document stating that I would one of two guardians to their daughter. I agreed willing since they were two of the most amazing people I have ever met. The last time I heard from them was when they called me to say the paper work went through and I should come down to meet their daughter. The next day one of my friends called and said all of them passed away in an accident."

"Can I see that please?" Flora kindly pointed to the folder Helia carried down.

"Sure." He handed it to here.

The brunette quickly scanned it and noted that it was an identical copy to hers.

Handing it back to him, Flora said. "It's identical to the one I have."

"What?" Helia and Saladin spoke, focusing on her.

"It's the same as the one I have at home. Most people thought that their daughter died also since her dolly was at the scene but she was with me when the accident happened." Flora told them, indicating to Layla. "Helia say hello to your daughter."

Layla smiled. Moving over to Helia, she hugged. "Daddy!"


End file.
